Chad Huffington
Chad Huffington is a character who appeared in Drawn Together Babies. The full title of his name is "Chad Huffington: heir to the Huffington pants fortune." He is Charlotte the Babysitter's boyfriend who visited her while she was babysitting the Drawn Together Babies. However, the Drawn Together Babies has killed Charlotte before he came over and impersonated her so he wouldn't know. Chad told "Charlotte" that he was ready to tell his parents about them and ask for their consent for their marriage, but was afraid they would not accept. Sure enough, they didn't, but Chad married her anyway, sacrificing his affiliation with the Pants Fortune with regret. He married "Charlotte" and moved into a crummy and run-down apartment with her only to find her cheating on him with his rebellious brother Chase shortly after. He and Chase got into a huge fight which was cut short once they found out that "Charlotte" was "going into labor" (which was really just Spanky Ham peeing). They took her to the hospital where "Charlotte" was "giving birth". Eventually, Ling-Ling came out and they assumed that Charlotte was cheating on both of them with Dr. Lingstein. After this, Chad and Chase decided to forget about Charlotte and then they made up and became friends. Appearance Chad is a handsome young man with a dark blonde mullet and black eyes. He wears a white shirt with an orange scarf and brown pants. Personality Chad is a very literate and fancy man who comes from a rich family who run a successful business. He is also very obsessed with pants as they are the product that his family company made that was so immensely popular, it made them billionaires. Appearances Drawn Together Babies: Chad made his debut in this episode to visit his girlfriend Charlotte the Babysitter. However, The Drawn Together babies has killed Charlotte before he came over. So while Spanky Ham, Xandir, Princess Clara and Ling-Ling dress up in a drench coat and a mop to impersonate her, which made Chad fell for her and married her. When he married her, he gave up his affiliation with the Huffington Pants fortune but he showed no regret. Shortly after he married "Charlotte", he found her cheating on him with Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase. He got into a fight with him and then, they found out she was pregnant and that her water broke. They took her to the hospital only to find out that she was cheating on both of them with Dr. Lingstein. (At least that's what the Drawn Together Babies's lie was convincing enough to imply that). Chad and Chase decided to forget about Charlotte and become friends and they happily skipped away and joined the Huffington Pants fortune again. American Idol Parody Clip Show: Along with Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase and Charlotte the Babysitter, Chad is seen in the audience cheering for Wooldoor Sockbat after his reprise of Black Chick's Tongue. Category:Minor and recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:H. Micheal corner